¿Puedo volver a amar?
by IrisAetherna
Summary: Kumi ha soñado siempre con un día: su boda. Después de 24 años su espera termina, pero antes del anhelado día algo sucede. Un tiempo después regresa un viejo y un poco odiado amor, un nuevo amor y un incorrecto e insistente amor que no puede ser. Disclaimer: la imagen de portada fue extraída del juego 《My forged wedding》perteneciente a Voltage Inc.
1. Capítulo 1: Furia ciega

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen al juego_ _《_ _My forged wedding: PARTY_ _》_ _perteneciente a Voltage Inc._

 _Les recomiendo buscar el juego en su tienda de aplicaciones y ver el prólogo, ya que de ahí parte la historia. Si no pueden (o quieren) descargar el juego búsquen el prólogo en internet (ahí está disponible)._

 **Capítulo 1: Furia ciega**

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, se que Makoto está cerca. Llego a la esquina y lo ví ahí, de pie, justo al otro lado de la calle. Diviso un camión de carga que se acerca, sé que no tengo tiempo de cruzar la calle.

Estoy tan cegada por la furia que decido jugarmelo todo, cruzo la calle, no me importa el camión ni los autos; me siento superpoderosa, invencible…

Cuanto tuve a Makoto en frente pensé en decirle algo, pero sólo brotaron lágrimas de mis ojos y mi puño impactó fuertemente la cara de Makoto. Yo no era así, yo prefería arreglar los problemas con palabras; pero hice una excepción.

No puedo parar, siento que golpeo a Makoto cada vez más fuerte. Lo golpeo hasta que logra tomar uno de mis brazos y después el otro.

-¿Qué te pasa Kumi?- pregunta Makoto asustado.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho, frente a frente. ¡Pero, no!, sólo le diste a alguien un sobre para que me lo diera a mí, como un cobarde.-

Makoto me abraza, recarga su mentón en mi cabeza. Yo solo estoy llorando, no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-Me di cuenta demasiado tarde, lo siento mucho.- dijo Makoto con ternura y un tono lastimero.

¿Lo siento? ¿Eso es todo lo que pudo decir? ¿Con eso piensa arreglarlo todo? Ese _lo siento_ solo hizo que me hirviera más la sangre. Lo siguiente que Makoto sintió fue mi puño golpeando fuertemente la boca de su estómago. Lo golpee muy fuerte, solo veo como cae al suelo con las manos en su estómago.

-Un _lo siento_ **NO** arregla las cosas.- le espeté a Makoto.

 _-_ ¡UN LO SIENTO NO ARREGLA NADA!- le grité a Makoto mientras lo pateaba.

Lo miré, vi que sangraba de la nariz y de la boca. Tenía una cortada en el pómulo y en la ceja.

Lo patee una última vez y me fui.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Tengo a dónde ir?

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen al juego_ _《_ _My forged wedding: PARTY_ _》_ _perteneciente a Voltage Inc._

 _Les recomiendo buscar el juego en su tienda de aplicaciones y ver el prólogo, ya que de ahí parte la historia. Si no pueden (o quieren) descargar el juego búsquen el prólogo en internet (ahí está disponible)._

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Tengo a dónde ir?**

Ahora sólo me interesa alejarme de ahí; se que la gente me mira, pero no me importa.

Miro el centro comercial, en ese momento pensé en que ir ahí sería bueno para distraerme… O por lo menos eso creí.

Entro, miro todo. Varias cosas me recuerdan a Makoto, Makoto y yo, boda… Trato de caminar rápido, trato de no llorar; aunque esté desmoronándome por dentro debo verme fuerte o al menos, feliz.

Una dulce voz me sacó de mis pensamientos:

-Hola, ¿no le interesa un paquete de vacaciones?. ¡Tenemos increíbles promociones!- dijo la voz amablemente.

-¿Uh?- digo mientras volteo a ver quién me habla.

La dulce voz resultó ser de una linda chica, promotora de una agencia de viajes.

-Tenemos muy buenas promociones de viajes…- dijo ella.

Sólo me le quedé viendo intrigada.

-Puede irse a Tailandia 10 días por 138,986.54 ¥.- dijo la chica amablemente.

-¿Podría decirme qué incluye la promoción?- dije.

-Oh, ¡por supuesto! Por favor pase, tome asiento.- dijo la chica amable y emocionada.

Entré y tomé asiento en donde ella me indicó, comenzó a explicarme qué incluye el viaje, pero yo no podía sacar de mi mente lo ocurrido hoy. Pensé que sería bueno tomar unos días para pensar.

-¿Y qué le parece?- dijo la chica.

No había escuchado nada de lo que dijo, no tenía ni idea de qué incluía el viaje.

-Oh, sí. Me encanta. Lo quiero.- le dije.

-¡Excelente! Ahora le explico cómo pagar.-

El dinero no era problema, no me quitaron el dinero de la beca cuando terminé mi maestría. Realmente no había usado mucho dinero.


	3. Capítulo 3: Ya me voy

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen al juego_ _《_ _My forged wedding: PARTY_ _》_ _perteneciente a Voltage Inc._

 _Les recomiendo buscar el juego en su tienda de aplicaciones y ver el prólogo, ya que de ahí parte la historia. Si no pueden (o quieren) descargar el juego búsquen el prólogo en internet (ahí está disponible)._

 **Capítulo 3: Ya me voy.**

Una vez pagado el viaje la chica imprimió un itinerario y me lo explicó. Me explicó todo.

Cuando salí de la agencia, me dirigí a casa. Al llegar me recosté en el sofá, miré el itinerario.

-El viaje es para dentro de 2 días. Si hoy es viernes, quiere decir que me voy el lunes…- dije en voz baja.

La emoción de conocer Tailandia ocupó el lugar del dolor y la tristeza de que Makoto me hubiera dejado de una forma tan… Cobarde y vil.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y empiezo a escoger lo que me llevaré a Tailandia. Tengo muy lindos vestidos, bonitos zapatos y hermosos accesorios. Se me ocurre ir a buscar un par de faldas, pantalones cortos, shorts, blusas… Sí, ya lo decidí; iré de compras.

Fuí de compras, me sentía satisfecha; había conseguido lindas cosas a muy buenos precios. En el regreso vengo pensando cómo voy a verme con esa ropa. Una conocida voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Vinieron a buscarte Kumi- dijo la voz.

En ese instante reparé en que era el señor Iwatani, el administrador de mi edificio.

-¿Quién vino a buscarme?- le pregunté.

-Dijeron ser tu familia, se veían muy preocupados. Ese asunto no me importa, pero creo que deberías llamarlos.- dijo el señor Iwatani.

-Gracias por notificarme.- le dije amablemente.

Cuando subo a mi departamento pienso en que dejé a mis padres plantados en el restaurante, además de mi tío Kunihiko y a sus amigos.

Eso me recordó a todo lo que pasó hoy. Puse las bolsas de mis compras en mi habitación, ahora sólo quería cenar algo y dormir. Y eso hice.

Al día siguiente me levanté, desayuné y pensé en que posiblemente mi familia vendría a buscarme. Tengo que salir lo más rápido posible de aquí. Me quito la pijama rápidamente y me pongo ropa deportiva, tomo la maleta que me llevo al GYM y salgo a toda velocidad.

Estuve ahí unas 2 horas. Me sentía bien, sucia, pero bien. No me gusta ducharme en el GYM, así que decido irme a casa. En la esquina me doy cuenta de que mis padres y mi tío están entrando al edificio.

-¡Rayos!- dije en voz baja mientras crucé la calle. Lo que menos quería era hablar con ellos, además posiblemente ya no podría ir a Tailandia.

Mientras camino empiezo a pensar cómo voy a entrar a mi casa. Pienso en la ventana que está junto a la escalera de incendios. ¡Eso es! ¡La ventana!

Me apresuro a llegar al callejón en donde está la escalera. Una vez que llegué, subí la escalera rápido pero silencioso. Cuando voy subiendo, sólo espero encontrar esa ventana abierta.

-¡Excelente! Está abierta.- dije emocionada pero en voz baja.

Entro sigilosamente, y acto seguido cerré la ventana muy despacio. Ahora me dirijo a mi habitación para acomodar mis cosas, escojo ropa normal para salir y me meto en la regadera.

Cuando comencé a bañarme escucho que alguien toca mi puerta. Posiblemente saben que estoy aquí.

-¡Kumi, hija! Sabemos que estás ahí, abre por favor…- dijo compasivamente.

Esa era la voz de mi padre, estaban afuera. Tocaban con insistencia. Eso sólo hizo que me empeñara más en no abrir; no quería hablar con ellos. Me apresuro a terminar de ducharme, me visto y me arreglo rápidamente.

-Me veo increíble.- dije mientras me miraba en el espejo.

-Perdón pero no puedo abrirles el departamento, disculpen- dijo el señor Iwatani.

Oh, ya veo. Quisieron que el señor Iwatani les abriera mi departamento. Eso hizo que me enfureciera.

Me acerqué hacia la puerta, toqué la puerta con mis nudillos suavemente.

-Sabíamos que estabas ahí. Por favor abre.- dijo mi tío Kunihiko.

-No, no voy a abrir. ¡NO VOY A HABLAR CON NADIE!- dije tajantemente.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos.

-Así como oyeron, pierden su tiempo. Deberían irse.- dije en el mismo tono.

Acto seguido empecé a alejarme de la puerta.

-Tiene que salir por la puerta.- dijo mi tío Kunihiko.

No pude evitar reírme. Qué tonto, voy a salir por la ventana. Salí por la ventana.

Ahora voy caminando por la calle, no sé a dónde ir. Miro la lavandería y recuerdo en que no he recogido la ropa que dejé el miércoles. Voy al centro de la ciudad y solicito un folleto con lugares turísticos. Miré el folleto y descubrí que tenía cosas que hacer hoy y mañana.

El domingo mis padres y mi tío se quedaron de nuevo esperándome, como es de esperarse tuve que entrar y salir por la ventana.


	4. Capítulo 4: Ya me fui

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen al juego_ _《_ _My forged wedding: PARTY_ _》_ _perteneciente a Voltage Inc._

 _Les recomiendo buscar el juego en su tienda de aplicaciones y ver el prólogo, ya que de ahí parte la historia. Si no pueden (o quieren) descargar el juego búsquen el prólogo en internet (ahí está disponible)._

 **Capítulo 4: Ya me fui.**

La noche anterior la emoción de conocer Tailandia me comía. Olvidé por completo a mi familia, e incluso olvide al imbécil de Makoto. Ahora voy hacia el vestíbulo, me siento alegre de salir por la puerta. Increíblemente a las 6:30 a.m. veo al señor Iwatani barriendo la entrada. Me detengo en frente de él.

-Buenos días Kumi.- dijo alegremente Iwatani.

-Muchas gracias por no abrir la puerta.- le dije sinceramente.

-No es nada, no podía abrir la puerta.- dijo Iwatani.

No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente. Después de todo, el hablar con ellos iba a hacer que esa herida se volviera a abrir; yo sólo quería cerrarla.

Camino a la esquina, espero encontrar un taxi. El aeropuerto estaba a 30 minutos caminando, pero prefería pagar un taxi.

Una vez en el aeropuerto me dispongo a encontrar la sala en la que sale mi vuelo, eso no me toma más de 10 minutos.

-El vuelo sale 7:15 a.m.- dije en voz baja.

Miré mi maleta, decido llevarla con las personas que suben el equipaje al avión.

-Si son 6:55, tengo unos 20 minutos para comer algo.- dije en voz baja.

Vi una cafetería, se veía bien. Me acerco, veo buenos precios.

-Hola, buenos días. ¿Qué le sirvo?- dijo un joven amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿podría darme un sándwich de jamón de pavo con queso, un jugo de naranja, una dona glaseada y un brick de leche?

-Wow, usted sí que tiene hambre.- dijo el joven en un tono burlón pero amable.

-Algo, sí. ¿Cuánto es?- dije.

-Son 490 ¥.- dijo el joven amablemente.

Pagué y una vez que tuve mi desayuno me dispuse a comer. La llamada para abordar el vuelo hizo que caminara más rápido.

Me alojo en mi asiento, escogí el asiento junto a la ventana. El avión ya va a despegar y el asiento contiguo sigue vacío.

El avión despegó y el asiento siguió vacío.


	5. Capítulo 5: Descubriendo mi corazón

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen al juego 《My forged wedding: PARTY》 perteneciente a Voltage Inc._

 _Les recomiendo buscar el juego en su tienda de aplicaciones y ver el prólogo, ya que de ahí parte la historia. Si no pueden (o quieren) descargar el juego búsquen el prólogo en internet (ahí está disponible)._

 **Capítulo 5: Descubriendo mi corazón.**

En el vuelo pude reflexionar todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos días. Me di cuenta de que estaba muy dolida, odiaba a Makoto y que no quería enfrentar a mi familia por la vergüenza de que Makoto me dejó poco antes de casarnos.

Quería llorar, la gente se daría cuenta y posiblemente el vuelo se volverá incómodo.

Decido escuchar música para calmarme. Tomo mi celular, conecto mis audífonos, me los pongo y miro mis canciones.

 _-Vanilla Twilight, Wonderwall, Tiger Child, Fix You, Yellow, Wasteland…-_ leí en voz baja.

Todo, me recordaba a Makoto. Recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y solo pensé.

Al pensar me di cuenta de que no me arrepentía de nada de lo ocurrido con Makoto, al contrario, me gustaría repetirlo a excepción del final.

Pero, ¿puedo volver a amar?, ¿puedo volver a confiar?. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Costará trabajo volver a hacerlo, ¿quién será capaz de ganarse mi corazón?

-Me rindo.- dije mientras ponía mis canciones.

Contemplé el cielo, era bellísimo. Había un servicio amable y en tierra me esperaban unas hermosas vacaciones. Ésto debería ser mi luna de miel, pero eso quedó en el pasado. Debía superarlo. Nunca lograré encontrar el amor si sigo sumergida en una relación pasada, no lograré amar si no cierro mis heridas.

El resto del vuelo leí las revistas de cortesía, escuché música y dormí. Llamó mi atención cuando el piloto nos pidió que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones y tomáramos asiento. Eso último significa que ya vamos a aterrizar.


	6. Aclaración

Bueno, tal vez ya notaron los precios y todo…

Pues para eso convertí el precio de un viaje de ese tipo en mi país en yenes japoneses, y no sale un valor exacto. Una vez que publiqué las historias pensé: ¿Qué clase de agencia pone los precios así? ¿Eh? Y a partir del Capítulo 6 los precios ya son normalitos. :3

Y sep, los lugares mencionados en la historia realmente existen. Lo único que desconozco es si existe un aeropuerto en la Ciudad Antigua, Tailandia.


	7. Capítulo 6: Tailandia

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen al juego_ _《_ _My forged wedding: PARTY_ _》_ _perteneciente a Voltage Inc._

 _Les recomiendo buscar el juego en su tienda de aplicaciones y ver el prólogo, ya que de ahí parte la historia. Si no pueden (o quieren) descargar el juego busquen el prólogo en internet (ahí está disponible)._

 **Capítulo 6: Tailandia**

Ya había aterrizado. Miro con atención el aeropuerto de la Ciudad Antigua, ¿qué me espera allí adentro?

Una vez dentro del aeropuerto, divisé a una joven con un letrero que pone mi apellido, me acerqué a ella y le dije:

-Hola, yo soy Kumi Okada.-

-¡Genial! Yo soy Malai Anatapong; seré tu guía aquí. Sígame señorita Okada, un taxi nos espera.- respondió la chica.

-Dígame Kumi, por favor.- dijo Kumi.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Malai.

Malai y yo nos dirigimos a la salida del aeropuerto y ahí nos esperaba un taxi. El taxi nos llevó al hotel, 《La Orquídea》 alcancé a leer en el letrero.

Bajamos del taxi y entramos a la recepción del hotel.

-¡Bienvenida a 《La Orquídea》 señorita Kumi!- dijo Malai con entusiasmo.

-¡Vaya!... Está muy lindo el hotel.- dije.

-Bueno, iré a registrarla. Espéreme aquí por favor.- dijo Malai.

-Claro.- respondí. Acto seguido me senté en una silla. Malai regresó 5 minutos después con las llaves y unas toallas.

-Sígame por favor.- dijo Malai.

Cuando me levanté un joven trabajador del hotel se acercó y subió mis maletas a un carro.

-Gracias en tailandés es 《Kop khun khrap》.- me dijo Malai.

-¡Kop khun khrap!- dije alegre.

Caminamos unos pocos minutos hasta que llegamos a la habitación.

-Bueno señorita Kumi, esta es su habitación; pase por favor.- dijo Malai cuando abrió la puerta. La habitación era bellísima.

-Wow…- dije. Me puse a pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Makoto no me hubiera dejado, lo linda que sería la boda, lo romántica que sería la luna de miel, hijos… todo.

En mi cabeza se quedó la luna de miel, yo quería algo así. Era la habitación perfecta para dos, pero sólo estaba yo.

De repente la una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Vaya, sé de personas a quienes no les gustan los cuartos, pero no tanto para llorar…- dijo Malai, y en efecto, estaba llorando.

-Oh, no es nada.- dije mientras enjugaba mis lágrimas. -Es que hace poco rompí con mi prometido y…- continué. Malai me interrumpió.

-Usted no tiene que explicarme nada, eso no es de mi incumbencia. Mejor alégrese y disfrute sus vacaciones, ¿no?- dijo Malai.

-El problema es que algo así quería para mi luna de miel.- dije tristemente.

-¿Sabe?, yo no sé qué pasó con su prometido y… Bueno, se ve que se arrepentirá de su decisión, ya verá.- dijo Malai amablemente. Sólo la miré con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Disfrute sus vacaciones, hoy puede disfrutar del hotel y en la noche iremos a cenar comida tradicional tailandesa y mañana montará un elefante. Sea feliz.- dijo Malai.

-Cierto, tienes razón.- dije tranquila.

-Bueno, aquí está la llave de su habitación y la copia; ésta se pone aquí para que se pueda encender la luz.- dijo Malai para cambiar el tema.

-Vale.- respondí.

-Con esta tarjeta puede pedir una toalla para la piscina o la playa, cuando termine puede devolver la toalla y le dan otra tarjeta.- continuó.

-Claro…- dije.

-Sólo no las pierda, si las pierde debe pagar una tarifa.- dijo Malai.

-De acuerdo, gracias.- contesté.

-No hay de que, disfrute su estancia. Recuerde que pasaré a las 7:30 por usted.- replicó Malai.

-Excelente, hasta entonces.- dije amable. Acto seguido Malai se retiró.


	8. Capítulo 7: Pidiendo disculpas

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen al juego_ _《_ _My forged wedding: PARTY_ _》_ _perteneciente a Voltage Inc._

 _Les recomiendo buscar el juego en su tienda de aplicaciones y ver el prólogo, ya que de ahí parte la historia. Si no pueden (o quieren) descargar el juego busquen el prólogo en internet (ahí está disponible)._

 **Capítulo 7: Pidiendo disculpas**

Había pasado 4 días agradables en Tailandia, me quedaban 6 aún. Por más que intentaba distraerme muchas cosas me inquietaban, Makoto, la humillación frente a los amigos de mi tío, mis padres… eso último se quedó.

No fue nada justo que yo me hubiera ido de esa forma; preocupados, ellos fueron a buscarme a mi departamento y yo huí cobardemente. Ni siquiera los recibí, vinieron desde Tokio a verme y a conocer a mi prometido… Bueno, después de todo lo segundo no se iba a lograr, pero pudieron haberme visto a mi.

Disculpas, creo que eso funcionará. Tan solo si supiera qué escribir…

Todo el día pensé en cómo pedir disculpas y cómo justificar mi actitud, después de todo son mis padres y no se lo merecen.

Después de una lunada en el hotel regresé a mi habitación y me duché, mi iPad me llama…

-¡Muy bien! Debo hacerlo.- dije decidida.

Comencé a escribir: _Lamento haberlos dejado plantados en el bar, lamento haberme comportado de semejante manera cuando me fueron a buscar a mi departamento._ _Tal vez crean que debo hacerle frente a mis problemas como una adulta, pero simplemente no pude con el momento, la humillación, mis sentimientos, todo… simplemente no pude._

 _Si Kunihiko ya les contó todo lo sucedido entonces la carta tiene sentido y en ese caso no vale la pena leer el siguientes párrafo: Makoto (mi ex-prometido) me dejó minutos antes de que llegaran al bar. No apareció en persona, simplemente me hIzo llegar una carta en la que rompía el compromiso. Salí a la calle y lo encontré, entonces lo malo ocurrió. Ustedes conocen el resto._

 _Estoy bien, estoy en Tailandia de vacaciones, me la paso de lo lindo. Pronto regresaré a mi casa, les diré cuando esté de vuelta. Lamento haberlos preocupado así._

 _Los quiere Kumi-chan._

Luego adjunté algunas fotos de mis vacaciones.

-Veamos… la del templo, yo comiendo, yo en la playa, ésta del hotel… ¡Perfecto!- dije feliz.

Envié el e-mail con la esperanza de solucionar un poco de mi vida.


	9. Capitulo 8: De regreso

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen al juego_ _《_ _My forged wedding: PARTY_ _》_ _perteneciente a Voltage Inc._

 _Les recomiendo buscar el juego en su tienda de aplicaciones y ver el prólogo, ya que de ahí parte la historia. Si no pueden (o quieren) descargar el juego busquen el prólogo en internet (ahí está disponible)._

 **Capítulo 8: De regreso**

Los 6 días sobrantes se fueron volando, ahora estaba revisando el cuarto para irme con la certeza de que no dejaba nada.

-Oh, casi lo olvido.- dije.

Tomé mi iPad y comencé a escribir: _Ya voy de regreso a Japón, estaré en casa en unas horas._

 _Los quiere Kumi-chan._

Adjunté más fotos y envié el e-mail. Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación y fui a abrir.

-¿Lista para irse?- dijo Malai.

-Supongo.- dije.

-¿Le han gustado sus vacaciones?- preguntó Malai entusiasmada.

-¡Claro que sí! Definitivamente regreso a Taliandia.- dije feliz.

-Si usted quiere regresar yo gustosamente la recibo.- dijo Malai feliz.

-Muchas gracias.- dije.

Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y ahí me despedí de Malai.

-Todo estuvo increíble.- dije.

-Qué bueno que le gustó.- respondió Malai. Nos dimos un abrazo y 2 besos.

-Sabe, si ha dejado algo en el hotel, puedo enviárselo a su casa…- dijo Malai.

-Ya tienes mi número y mi e-mail.- dije.

Un rato después Malai se fue del aeropuerto y yo fui apresuradamente a conseguir un bocadillo para antes del vuelo.

Ahora de regreso a Japón.


	10. Capítulo 9: Recuperando mi empleo

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen al juego_ _《_ _My forged wedding: PARTY_ _》_ _perteneciente a Voltage Inc._

 _Les recomiendo buscar el juego en su tienda de aplicaciones y ver el prólogo, ya que de ahí parte la historia. Si no pueden (o quieren) descargar el juego busquen el prólogo en internet (ahí está disponible)._

 **Capítulo 9: Recuperando mi empleo**

Llego al aeropuerto sólo para darme cuenta que aún debo arreglar mi vida; tengo demasiado por hacer. Para mi buena suerte antes de irme sí recogí mi ropa de la lavandería.

Tomo un taxi que me lleva a mí y mi pesada maleta a casa, no creí que fuera a pesar tanto.

Una vez que llegué a casa dejé mi maleta en el suelo de mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama.

-Ay qué cansada estoy.- dije jadeando. Subir la maleta me costó mucho trabajo.

Un "timbre" me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Veamos...- dije mientras revolvía mi bolso. Finalmente, una notificación de mi e-mail.

-¿De quién será?- dije mientras abría el mail.

-Oh, es de la universidad.- dije.

Leo: Estimada señorita Okada, el presente es para informarle que ya tenemos lista la documentación de su maestría, al igual que su cédula y su diploma.

Se los haremos llegar lo más pronto posible a la dirección que nos proporcionó con anterioridad.

Eso es genial. De repente recordé que debía llamar al señor Matsumoto, mi jefe.

Busco mi teléfono y marco el número.

-Buenas tardes, ¿quién habla?- dijo la voz.

-Hola señor Matsumoto, soy Kumi.- dije alegre.

-¡Kumi! Hace mucho que no sabía de ti...- dijo entusiasmado.

-Creo que sí... En fin, llamo para decirle que ya terminé oficialmente la maestría y quiero saber cuándo estaré de regreso.- dije.

-Excelente. Primero déjame arreglar todo con tu reemplazo, se supone que su contrato se termina este viernes, entonces... ¿Sabes qué? Preséntate el lunes.- dijo.

-Con mucho gusto.- dije.

-Bien, hasta entonces.- dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Fantástico, ahora ya tengo empleo.


	11. Capítulo 10: Encuentros

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen al juego_ _《_ _My forged wedding: PARTY_ _》_ _perteneciente a Voltage Inc._

 _Les recomiendo buscar el juego en su tienda de aplicaciones y ver el prólogo, ya que de ahí parte la historia. Si no pueden (o quieren) descargar el juego busquen el prólogo en internet (ahí está disponible)._

 **Capítulo 10: Encuentros**

-¡Bien! Ahora puedo gastar dinero con seguridad.- dije feliz.

Comencé a desempacar y a separar la ropa limpia de la sucia.

-Oh, es un poco de ropa y junto con la que ya tenía... Debo ir a la lavandería.- dije. Puse mi ropa en mi bolsa de la lavandería, tomé mi cartera y salí.

Al salir del edificio me topé con mi tío Kunihiko.

-¡Hey! Ya regresaste, ¿qué tal estás?- dijo alegre.

-Pues estoy… Cansada.- dije.

-¿Y qué haces afuera?- preguntó Kunihiko.

-Voy a la lavandería, necesito ropa limpia.- dije mientras meneaba la bolsa con la ropa. Intercambiamos miradas; presentí que quería preguntarme algo, no sé si iba a ser sobre mis vacaciones o sobre Makoto.

-Bueno, ya me voy…- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar. Mi tío me sujetó de la muñeca, sólo lo voltee a ver.

-Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo.- dijo dulcemente. Sólo torcí una pequeña sonrisa, me soltó y me fui.

Kunihiko es un poco pesado, pero tal vez me sienta así por el momento.

Una vez que dejé la ropa en la lavandería recordé que no tenía comida en el refrigerador. No estaría nada mal ir por unas donas. Acto seguido me dirijo a un café a unas pocas calles.

Casi al llegar veo que uno de los amigos de mi tío se acerca, inconscientemente me detengo y lo miro fijamente. Finalmente se acercó a mí y me saludó.

-Hola… Kumi ¿cierto?- preguntó.

-Aha, ¿Takao?- pregunté.

-Sí, el abogado.- dijo sonriente.

-¡Ay no! ¿No me digas que Makoto me demandó?- pregunté algo enojada.

-No, el tal Makoto no te ha demandado. Y si lo hizo, yo no soy su abogado.- dijo.

-Menos mal.- dije aliviada.

-Y… ¿a dónde te diriges?- preguntó.

-Bueno, voy a buscar algo de comida. Acabo de regresar de viaje y no hay nada en casa.- dije con seguridad.

-Oh, ya veo… Deberías ir a ese café.- dijo Takao mientras señalaba el café a dónde me dirigía.

-De hecho voy para allá, amo el café de allí.- dije.

-¿En serio? A mi también me encanta.- dijo.

De repente ya no hubo palabras y parecía que el momento se tornaría incómodo. Debía romper el hielo.

-¿Me acompañas por un café?- pregunté con un toque de dulzura.

-Por supuesto, vamos.- dijo Takao amablemente.

Sin tomarnos de las manos nos dirigimos al café y ordenamos algo. Cada quién pagó por lo suyo, pues no era una cita.

-¿Y qué me cuentas?- preguntó Takao.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunté.

-Lo que quieras.- respondió.

-Bueno, Tailandia es bellísimo. Hay mucho por ver, probar, conocer…- dije feliz.

-Entonces, ¿me recomiendas visitar Tailandia?- preguntó.

-Sí.- dije.

Takao le dio un sorbo a su café y una mordida a su galleta.

-Y tú, ¿qué me cuentas?- pregunté. Takao terminó de tragar, juntó sus manos y se dispuso a hablar.

-Me acaban de asignar un caso un tanto complicado y sin duda, interesante.- dijo.

-¿Qué tan interesante?- pregunté.

-Es tan interesante y tiene el drama necesario para hacer una película o algo así.- respondió.

-Vaya… Supongo que será divertido resolverlo.- dije.

-Ojalá también sea divertido y no sólo cansado.- dijo Takao suspirando.

La conversación fue muy agradable, regresé a casa satisfecha e incluso me sentía menos cansada. No me molestaría que se repitiera.


End file.
